


a stitch in your side

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Tension, i dunno tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hux is, unfortunately, beginning to realize his feelings for lord ren and unable to process them properly





	a stitch in your side

**Author's Note:**

> first work in this fandom !

Hux, of course, is not hungry as he has already eaten before Lord Ren had joined him in his chambers, so sitting at the table across from him, Hux is merely watching. 

He has dismissed their droid so it was only the two of them and Kylo is exceptionally quiet, focussing down hard on his food, poking at the grey-green mush on his plate and, like an automaton, spooning small portions into his mouth. 

“You visited the medbay,” Hux comments in an attempt to break their silence. 

And the observation is an honest one; Hux having just noticed to the trail of translucent stitches snaking above Kylo’s brow, hard to spot them because of their lack of coloration. 

“Yes,” Kylo answers. 

They make brief eye contact and then Kylo is leaning over his plate again. 

Hux, still dressed in his day uniform rather than his night cycle attire, stands and advances towards Kylo, his left hand gliding across the smooth top of the table as he moves. 

Kylo glances up, his face blank and uninterested despite how close the General is to him now.  

Lifting his left hand off the surface of the table, Hux gently places his palm to the curve of Kylo’s face, cupping one side and swiping his thumb over Kylo’s cheek bone. “How?” he asks. 

“Blaster malfunction from some lower rank,” Kylo says, his voice low, but not ashamed. 

Hux’s fingers move upward and he traces the centipede of stitches with the nail of his index finger and Kylo shudders under his touch, presumably from discomfort, as the pinched skin is red and irritated where the suture punctures. 

“Sad,” Hux murmurs. 

Kylo parts his lips slightly then repeats, “Sad,” with the inflection of it being a question. 

Hux hums and lets his hand slip down to the position it had started in, on the table. “Pathetic. An ugly row of stitches, harshing your face further.”

Partially, Hux believes what he is saying, in the sense that someone in command, someone to be respected should be free of scars and blemishes, similar to himself. But on the other hand, Hux finds Kylo’s various markings to be attractive, some perverse part of himself wanting to trace the ample scar tissue with his fingers, with his tongue. 

He brushes those thoughts aside, knowing that Kylo can tune in at any given moment. 

But it is, apparently, too late. 

“Dirty,” Kylo whispers and a wide, wolfish grin is on his face, angling his head more upward as to direct his smirk at Hux, who simply perks his eyebrows. 

“Nonsense,” Hux soothes, drumming his fingers. An anxious tic. 

“Do you always say one thing but mean the other, Hux?” Kylo asks, smug. “A trait like that is sure to confuse soldiers.” 

Hux turns his chin away and a thick line twitches in his neck, his cheeks just so slightly flushing pink. “I think dinner is over. We should both resign for our sleep cycle.” 

“You think that, but I have yet to dismiss you.” 

There is a moment of silence where only the dim whir of the ship is heard, though Hux is afraid Kylo can hear his heart beating at the rapid pace it has set into. If he really wanted, Kylo could  _ feel _ it; project like a phantom and touch at Hux’s chest. 

Touch him anywhere. 

Instead, the next contact is genuine. 

Kylo reaches across to Hux and places his hand to his neck, his thumb pressed carefully over his adam’s apple, and Hux winces, reels back as if he has been burned. 

Despite all their interactions, Hux always pulls away, touch too alien to him to ever ease into a comfort with it. 

Kylo rises and although he is only an inch taller, Hux feels dwarfed by his large frame, the broadness of his bare shoulders in his black muscle shirt, and then they are facing each other. 

“Unhand me,” Hux breathes, but there is not venom or bite in his tone. 

“Or what, General?” 

Hux flushes further, his cheeks burning red, his nose a rosey pink, and he squints at Kylo, slicing his eyes with his lids. Something odd stirs in him, a desire, a want, and he tries his hardest to quell it before it becomes cemented. 

Attachment is weakness, he tells himself. 

Regardless, Hux cannot think of a good threat for the time being. 

“No clever remark this time?” Kylo teases. 

He keeps his hand where it is, placed around Hux’s throat, and eyes him in a similar manner of a bird of prey watches a small animal. Carefully, Kylo stoops a bit and presses a kiss to Hux’s mouth, nudging against his lips in an overly tender way; asking permission, perhaps, asking Hux to surrender to him. 

When Kylo breaks the kiss, still leaned into Hux near his throat, Hux huffs out, “Disgusting.” 

Usually, while intimate, Hux will say these things, half from his actual disdain for the acts themselves and half to make sure he is keeping Kylo at length and not allowing himself vulnerability. 

This time, he knows it is purely the latter. 

They have done this before; caught up in a closet somewhere, rutting against each other and cursing, fully clothed, grinding and panting like animals then refusing to speak of it later; sharing aggressive kisses in heated moments, once or twice ending in bloody noses or black eyes. 

And Hux is hyper-aware of how different this is. How soft and tender this is, even with Kylo’s teasing words and grip on his throat. 

Their dynamic has shifted and Hux is afraid. 

“Dismiss me.” 

Kylo scoffs. “I think I like you exactly where you are,  _ Hux _ .” 

Taking a step back, Hux smooths his front and runs his fingers through his hair then turns abruptly around so he’s no longer facing Kylo and pulls off his greatcoat. “It’s late, Lord Ren. If you  _ truly _ wish to….  _ stay _ ,” Hux says, biting out the words, “I will order a droid to bring an extra cot.” 

Hux can nearly feel the grin that is curling on Kylo’s lips. “That won’t be necessary, General. I’m sure both of can manage to share for the night.” 

A small flicker of anger flares in Hux’s chest, frustrated that Kylo is denying him tonight, refusing to take simple orders purely because Hux is at a weak point and not re-enforcing them. He knows if he tries after letting Kylo get along this far, he’ll be greeted with a much less friendly hand to his throat. 

“Very well.” Hux folds his greatcoat over his arm and turns to look at Kylo. “I’m going to use the refresher. You can use it after me if you so wish…” 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed reading !! (if u did pls leave me kudos!)
> 
> gimme some suggestions in the comments for where i should go with this !!
> 
> thank you for reading !


End file.
